The present invention relates to a safety label for protecting medicaments contained in an individual packaging.
US 2007/0235366 A1 discloses a label for affixing to a blister packaging, which label comprises a cardboard sheet which is adhesively bondable to the blister packaging, and a polymer film, which is adhesively bonded to the cardboard sheet. Circular perforations are provided in the cardboard sheet in the region of the medicament troughs to be expected of the blister packaging and covered in turn by the polymer film. The polymer film is likewise divided into individual segments by perforations, wherein each segment can be assigned to one medicament trough. In order to remove an individual medicament, first the segment must be removed so that the cardboard sheet is exposed at this point, before the medicament can be pushed through the aluminum foil of the blister packaging and the perforated region of the cardboard sheet.
Blister packaging comprises a number of troughs, in which in each case one medicament is packaged using a covering film, typically made of aluminum. This covering film can be readily pierced, with the result that the medicament drops out or can be removed. As a result, there is a risk that the aluminum foil covering the medicaments accidentally tears open and the medicament either becomes dirty or is lost, or there is a risk that the aluminum foil is opened by unauthorized persons, for example by small children while playing, and that the children then swallow these medicaments.
It has been found, however, among other things, that the cover made of polymer film can be much too easy to remove, with the result that small children can absolutely access the medicaments.